The Other Path of Episode 1
by Bronzeapollo
Summary: What would have happened in episode one if Natsu didn't save Lucy? Well, I have my idea of what could have happened and here it is. Warning: This story includes Rape, Mind Break, Drugs, Hypnotism and other things that you can infer. Don't like don't read. Please and Thank you


Doing a quick one-shot before I go on Hiatus for the next few months. This is story has long since been completed just posting it now, though. I'm sorry in advance to any Lucy fans.

 **Warning: This story includes Rape, Mind Break, Drugs, Hypnotism and other things that you can infer. Don't like don't read. Please and Thank you**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything All rights go to their respective owners.

Talking: "Hi"

Thought: _'Hi'_

Lucy was trapped. She had been misled onto a slave trade boat with the hope of joining Fairy Tail. She is now under a sleep spell and tied up with a bunch of other girls. All of them were wearing no clothes only black banded collars. When Lucy finally woke up she had already been sold away. Lucy couldn't move. She couldn't see because of the blindfold or say anything because of the mouth gag. Her arms were tied to her side and she was standing up, but her stomach was laying on something. She felt two metal bars squeezing her breasts causing pain yet also extreme pleasure. There were two vibrators thrusting in her. One in her ass and the other in her pussy. It felt amazing to Lucy yet she also hated it. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I would never love the feeling of being raped.'_

The man who had bought Lucy was just watching. Lucy was HOT, a virgin, and weak-willed she was the perfect girl for him to make his slave. She had been up for two hours and her body was already orgasming every few moments. Walking over he removes the vibrators and the metal bars squeezing her breasts. Lucy's body was still shaking from sheer pleasure. _'Feels so good...NO! I can't give in I need to fight back...The pleasure though it is amazing. I...want...more... This isn't right it isn't right I won't accept this.'_ He removes her mouth gag as he wants to hear her moan and scream as he fucks her. He grabs a spanking whip and uses it on Lucy as she screams in ecstasy. She loved it she loved to be punished she wanted to be punished. Using it a second time makes Lucy climax. _'Maybe this is right...The feeling of being whipped is pure bliss. Why I'm I think stuff like this I can't give in.'_ Walking in front of Lucy he is completely naked as he lifts Lucy's head up and shoves his dick in her mouth using her head for a blowjob. ' _Why can't I bite down? My body isn't obeying me.'_ Pulling her down he forcing her to deep throat him as he cums. She swallows it all with no gag reaction. He continues to use her mouth as he cums all over her face making her hair partly white.

Walking around he finds her pussy completely soaked. Smirking he smacks her ass leaving a red hand print. She was screaming in pleasure with quick erratic pants. Nothing mattered anymore she wanted him to fuck, abuse her, completely and utterly obey his commands. He smiles the drug seemed to work, her body was more sensitive to touch and usage. If he was going to fuck her, he wanted her to beg for it. Slapping her ass he says, "What do you want slut?" She screams orgasming "Please Fuck me...I want to belong to you...fill me up I need you to fuck me." Sticking his dick inside her soaking pussy she climaxes once again she loved it the feeling of being fucked by a dick was complete bliss. _'I'm a slut I was made to be fucked I'm nothing but a doll to be played with.'_ She kept tightening around his dick as he continues to thrust. Shoving himself at the entrance of her womb he cums inside her. She moans and screams as he cums filling her up. She felt complete, he continues to fuck her as she falls unconscious from pleasure. He could cum inside her as may times as he wanted without worrying about her getting pregnant as he was infertile. She had been released from her thing while he was fucking her, but she didn't care her mind was completely closed off broken away from her body. She was a mindless writable doll. With some hypnotism magic, he added in some commands making her completely and forever obedient.

A few months later a light guild had found where the slave trade island was and ambushed it arresting all the people related to the trading. Oddly Lucy never turned up but the person who owned her did. He had completely rewritten her mind. She thought she was some maid who loved to be punished. Her past life never existed her goal is a maid and fuck no matter how. He also taught her hypnotism magic with the command of "If someone you don't know opens the door use this magic." A light guild member had found Lucy dressed in her extremely revealing maid outfit and was forced to have some fun. Lucy had dragged the man inside the house closing the door behind them as she stripped out of her outfit. He watched her strip showing her full body for his eyes. He loved what he was seeing but knew what was happening was wrong. He wanted to reach out and stop her, but he was locked in place. He was glued to her body watching it move and sway. Every curve of her body was taken in by his eyes. Felt himself drifting from himself as his thoughts changed from Not happening, to she was drop dead gorgeous, using her body, claiming her, ravaging her, but then the thoughts changed more to being her's. He wanted to be her's. He eyes got heavy when he fell backward into a chair. In his highly suggestive state, she began programming him.

When he had woken up he was tied to a bed unable to activate magic or move. He was completely naked and Lucy was sucking his erect dick. He was moaning in pleasure she was doing it masterfully as if she had dedicated months of her life to it. Quickly he came in Lucy's mouth. Lucy swallowed it all as she continued to suck his dick. The mage knew he needed to hate it but love it sending him to bliss. He was strapped to a bed unable to move, but a girl was giving him a blowjob. He doesn't know how long he been strapped there or how many times he came inside Lucy's mouth but each time he knew he felt himself slipping away. Lucy pulled off his dick as he came again, licking his dick to clean up extra cum she then put both her breasts around his dick. Rubbing her breasts up and down his dick he wanted to reach out and start groping her breasts, she was teasing him teasing him with her breasts. His eyes and mind were watching her breasts as they moved and down pleasing his dick. He was so entranced by her movements he didn't notice that he came all over her breasts. _'What is going on here? Why do I feel like I belong to her?'_ He came again, again and again as he was completely entranced by her breasts. She had stopped moving, but his body was lost from thoughts as he continued to cum. Every time he came he was programmed to lose more and more of his mental and physical will. Then with the drug he would cum easily. With that within hours, she would have a new Master a Master who could give her a child.

His thoughts had completely drifted away as his eyes were glazed over and just seeing Lucy's breasts were making him cum. Seeing his eyes completely glazed over she position her soaking wet pussy over his cumming dick as she impaled herself on it. Oddly enough while he was ridding his dick he stopped cumming he had the extreme urge to but he couldn't. Lucy had made it so he couldn't cum till she did so long as she was riding him. Not long later she tightened extremely hard on his dick as they both came together. Lucy continued to ride his cock as he released his seed inside her. He no longer had coherent thoughts all that mattered was fucking the girl in front of him. As they came together for the tenth time and he was thrashing against his restraints begging to dominate her. She wasn't going let him that easy there were still things she wanted to do.

Getting off his dick too much of both her's and his displeasure she grabs a strap-on she has sitting on corner of the bed. Putting it on she wants to use it but first she needs to flip him over. Making her breasts bounce he freezes in place as she undoes his restraints and flips him over. Retying his ropes she watches as he wakes up from his quick trance and in his completely mindless form look around. Sitting on his legs she spreads his cheeks apart ramming her strap-on into his asshole. In his extremely sensitive state he climaxed the moment the dick was rammed inside him. After having him cum by being rammed in the ass she untied his ropes. Within the next moment he had flipped her over and started to make-out with her. She had her arms wrapped his neck as he had rammed his dick inside her pussy. He didn't care anymore about his past life as he laid there fucking Lucy. He belonged her and she belonged to him they may only ever lay in bed fucking but he didn't care. He was a doll like Lucy completely rewritable.

The guild who went to that island never ended up leaving, the original people had been taken away by the council when they started to look for their missing guild mate. There were three girls, one with green hair, other with red hair, and the third having black. Then there was also four guys, hair colors being black, pink, blue and blond. They split into pairs the man black hair going by himself. They began to search houses what they didn't know though was the houses had some special things to them. The man in black hair had found the house Lucy and the man they were looking for were fucking. The man in black hair is named Kawa the man they are looking for is named Mort. Mort had fallen unconscious as Kawa walked in. Already being completely naked Kawa's eyes and movements were frozen on Lucy as he felt himself fall to the ground.

The girl in green hair is named Ai and she was paired with the man with blue hair named Shu. They searched house but when they opened one Ai grew extremely sleepy as Shu felt a a deep desire grow inside of him. Seeing the unconscious Ai he gave into the desire and had the fun he wished for. The same things happened to the other pairings as the girl fell unconscious and the guys grew deep desires and instincts take over.

Months passed and no one ever saw the guild again. They dropped off the face of the earth. The girls had become mindless obedient slaves while the guys were their lovers and Masters. They needed to be used they felt useless without a dick inside them. Mort and Kawa belonged and claimed Lucy they body abused her body as cummed inside her. The guys desires had controlled their minds as they never corrected their wrongs. The things that are happening on the island quickly popped up. Lucy was on the floor on her hands and knees as Mort was fucking her ass and she was deepthroating Kawa. Ai was shackled to a wall with nipple clamps a mouth gag and a blindfold. She was visibly pregnant as Shu standing in front of her fucking her. The red head and blond head were in a bed as the blond headed guy was strapped to the bed with the red head riding his dick. Then finally the pair of the pink and black head were in the shower as the girl was pushed up against the wall as the guy cummed in her ass.

No one had control over their own actions anymore. They were mere puppets being controlled.

This is my way of saying I'm going on hiatus for a few months. The latest one-shot I posted will explain why. Till next time

-Bronze


End file.
